


Don't Date the Boss

by deanneelackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanneelackles/pseuds/deanneelackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester's promotion has taken him and his wife, Lisa, to a new city, where he will begin work under his new boss, Castiel Novak. Castiel is a strange and awkward man to Dean, but invites him and his wife over for dinner often. Very often. And he always seems to talk more to his wife, focus only Lisa, barely meets Dean's eyes...Dean is suspicious of Castiel and his intentions with Lisa. But it's not Dean's wife that Castiel is in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Date the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo okay. It's been about a year or so since I've written fanfiction, and it's my first time writing Destiel, so I'm just jumping in and it's pretty shabby. But, hopefully you'll like it enough to want to continue reading! Enjoy! (title subject to change)

“Mr. Novak?” Dean asked, shifting his weight.

The man at the desk looked up from his screen, his blue eyes wide and questioning. After a moment of silence with his gaze locked with Dean’s, he stood up and came around to the front of his desk. “Yes. Castiel Novak.” He offered his hand out to Dean, who shook it heartily with a strong arm and a smile.

“Dean Winchester,” he said by way of introduction.

Castiel nodded. “The new treasurer, correct?”

“You got it,” Dean agreed. “Just thought I’d introduce myself, I don’t want to take up too much of your time.”

The Chairman was silent for a stretched moment, his lips pressed together and his eyes on Dean’s. Then he blinked, and shook his head. His dark combed back hair didn’t sway with the movement. “No…not at all. I appreciate it, in fact.” Dean glanced down at their hands, still clasped together, and then back up at Castiel, who quickly pulled his away and stuffed it in his pants’ pocket.

Dean nodded, still smiling. “I’m glad. But I guess I should probably head over to my office and get started…any advice for the new guy?”

Castiel swallowed and then opened his mouth. “Uh…don’t date the boss?” he suggested with a small smile.

Dean laughed, a deep sound, and winked. “Thanks, Mr. Novak. I’ll see you soon.”

He left the Chairman’s office with his phone vibrating in his pocket. He answered it as he entered his own new office. “Mrs. Winchester,” he greeted, unbuttoning his suit jacket.

Lisa laughed shortly on the other line. “Did you meet the boss?”

“Just now.” Dean manoeuvred out of the jacket with one hand.

“Well, what did you think?”

He rested it on the back of his chair. “He seems like a decent guy. Maybe a little spacey, but better than Alistair, that’s for sure.”

“That’s not too hard to come by, I’m sure,” she responded, and he could hear a smile in her voice. It made his lips turn up, too.

“I’m just settling into my new office, so I’ll see you at home.”

“Great, then you can home to unpacking, too,” she said brightly, and he groaned. Not that he actually minded; he was glad they had finally moved. Being transferred out of Alistair’s branch was the best thing that had happened to him since he and Lisa got married. Unpacking boxes was a small price to pay, he thought. Plus, it was all a promotion, and he hadn’t heard any bad things about Castiel, so there were more upsides than Dean could count. He said goodbye to Lisa and got to work sorting himself out.

+

“Mr. Winchester.”

Dean turned at hearing his name, and saw it was Castiel waiting politely just outside his open door. “Come on in.”

Castiel stepped tentatively inside and Dean smiled at him. He had a boss that didn’t hate him anymore, so why not sweeten him up even more while he had the chance? But Castiel didn’t appear the smiling type from what Dean had seen so far; his response was a kind of startled expression and slightly parted lips before he recollected himself.

“How can I help you?” Dean asked.

“Did you…uhm, did you get the papers I left with Meg?” Castiel inquired, pointing in the general space behind him to represent Meg.

“I did,” Dean replied. “She’s, uh…she’s a character.”

“Indeed.” He thought he saw the hint of a smile on Castiel’s lips. “Well, then…I suppose I’ll be on my way. Just wanted to make sure you got them.”

Dean nodded. “Sure thing.”

Castiel just stood there, a light crease between his eyebrows, looking conflicted. When the moment became too long, Dean broke his boss out of his apparent reverie. “The papers are safe in my hands, Mr. Novak.”

“Oh, yes.” Castiel blinked; the crease was still there. “Of course. Good night, Mr. Winchester.”

As the Chairman turned and left, Dean’s eyebrow raised. “It’d seem you’re a bit of a character yourself, Castiel,” he muttered to himself.

+

Dean’s first week working as Castiel’s treasurer went by with no reason for complaint; well, maybe the secretary, Meg, could be a little mouthy if she was in a bad mood, but her sarcasm made him chuckle.

He went in and out of Castiel’s office to report and sometimes ask questions, and by the end of the week he was able to carry on a conversation with the Chairman; he seemed to have warmed up to Dean a bit and wasn’t so stiff anymore. He even smiled.

On the Monday of his second week, Castiel visited Dean’s office with no apparent reason other than to just…chat. Dean found it amused him. Castiel was growing on him, especially when he remembered his old boss; the Chairman was almost angelic when compared to Alistair.

“Need anything?” Dean questioned, propping his elbow on the arm of his chair.

“Oh, just…a lull in work, I guess,” Castiel replied, putting his hands in his pockets and looking at Dean’s eyes but not meeting them. Dean found this was a habit of his, and he wondered why that was.

“Slacker,” Meg’s voice chimed from the hallway. Castiel craned his neck and frowned out the door, but when he turned back to Dean that hint of a smile was on his face.

“Are you liking it here, Mr. Winchester?” He tilted his head with the question, and then added in a louder voice, “Besides Meg, of course.” Dean chuckled when the small sound of the secretary scoffing reached him. Now Castiel was flashing a real smile.

“I do, Mr. Novak, Meg and all,” Dean said. “You have no idea.”

Castiel nodded, looking genuinely pleased. “Good…good.” His eyes raised and met Dean’s, just briefly, before they scooted back to the space around Dean’s head again. “So, how’s your wife doing? Does she like it here, as well?”

“Oh, yeah,” Dean told him. “Lisa loves the new house. Better motifs for the furniture, she says.” He shrugged to indicate he had no idea what that meant, and Castiel chuckled softly.

“Would you and Lisa like to join me for dinner one night?” he inquired, shifting his weight.

Dean had to admit, he was a little taken aback. “Sure,” he said. “Yeah, of course.”

That little smile was back, and Castiel nodded. “Great.”

As he started out of the room, Dean stopped him. “Uh, Mr. Novak?”

He looked back, blue eyes wide, almost nervous. “You…can call me Castiel.”

Dean offered a smile and a nod of thanks. “Sure. I’m Dean, then. But, I’ll need the directions to your house, and…you know, a time and date.” He held out his arms. “We’re free all week. Fortunately for you, we don’t have any friends yet.”

Castiel stood silently for a moment, looking shocked. Dean thought he looked like a kid whose ice cream had slipped from the cone, and ignored the urge to laugh. “Of course. I’ll send them to you.”

“Okay,” Dean said, his words coming out in a chuckle. Castiel nodded once, and then again, faster, and swept quickly out of the room, leaving Dean to laugh lightly to himself as he returned his attention to his work.

+


End file.
